star_wars_yoyo_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vyrr FarLance
'''Vyrr Farlance, '''was a Force-sensitive human male. He founded the Alliance To Restore The Jedi Order and mentor to Jedi Knights Mio Iforola, Devon Roan and Pakdo Thradin . He was a revolutionary leader who defeated many Dark Jedi and saved many people. He also liberated several Outer Rim planets from the empire. Biography Early Life FarLance was chosen as the apprentice of Mace Windu as he could practice the Dark Side just as his mentor. He was regarded as somewhat skilled but his biggest strength was his lightsaber skills. He greatly disrespected Anakin Skywalker mainly due to Windu's feelings about him. However, he and Anakin barely knew each other. Surviving Order 66 During the Great Jedi Purge, he had already been mourning his mentor and had left the Jedi Temple into Coruscant's city. He was saved by his droid, CL-ANK who shot the attacking clones. He changed into regular civilan clothes and destroyed his Lightsaber and hid his Kyber Crystal and stowed away on a ship that flew to Lothal. Forming The Revolution Alliance At Lothal, he stayed in hiding and met Mio Iforola, a force-sensitive human, and he taught him the ways of the force, although Vyrr wasn't officially a Jedi knight himself. This inspired Vyrr to try and restore the Jedi Order and he and Mio gained supporters to form the Alliance To Restore The Jedi Order, such as former jedi knight Nial Goxxor. Despite fighting to revive the Jedi Order, only a few force-sensitives joined, and the alliance was mainly made up by those who had seen the Jedi in action. The alliance became known as the Revolution Alliance. Usually, they would make small actions, such as stealing kyber crystals and building new Jedi Temples First Battle During the Battle Of Absanz, the first major battle made by the revolutions, Vyrr led the charge and sent revolution officers all over the planet to build new jedi temples. The Empire took notice of this, and an entire fleet of Storm Troopers arrived. The troops attacked the Alliance, and things escalated into a battle. Vyrr fought several inquisitorious, crossing paths with Jade Maceori, a powerful Inquisitor leader. Despite winning and liberating Absanz, Mio died. Devon Roan became Vyrr's new apprentice. Battle of Agaris and Baes Logia Vyrr and the revolutions continued to fight in many battles, creating new Jedi Temples. Examples of their wins are the Battle Of Agaris, Battle Of Baes Logia and many more. More supporters joined Vyrr's cause, but they continued to cross paths with the Inquisitors. The Revolution Alliance usually stayed seperate from their rebel counterparts, as they had quite different causes despite a similar goal. During the battles of Yavin and Hoth, Vyrr was fighting to revive the Jedi on planets like Baes Logia. The Dark Temple and Fall Of Empire Following the reveal of the Second Death Star, the Revolutions began making a strategy to destroy it. Vyrr realized that, however there were more important things at work. Leading a strike team, they headed towards Coruscant, where it was revealed that a Dark Side Temple was being built. It was one of Palpatine's main priorities besides the second death star. There, he intended to train Inquisitors, and a new Sith Lord to be trained by Vader if Palpatine were to die, as his main intention was to keep the Sith living on instead of ruling over the Galaxy. Vyrr and his team arrived at the temple, where the surviving Jedi finally got their revenge. However, he kept having a flash. He remembered how much he hated the old code. His many experiences and adventures for the Revolution had him realize- the Code isn't the best. He said, before entering the temple, "The Dark Side doesn't kill people. People kill people." However, this was Vyrr's low part in his life as he and his force massacred almost all of the Inquisitors. He felt the dark side as it happened. His eyes even shined yellow before he blinked with Devon and Nial's voices, as they went back to brown. However, to his shock he had killed almost all of the Inquisitors in his anger, but one had survived: Jade. Vyrr began a lightsbaer duel against Jade, and fully embraced the Dark Side, with his eyes glowing bright yellow, flickering. He quickly came back to the light after he heard the voice of Devon. He used light side powers to push Jade back. This gave Jade a chance to strike, and she detonated the temple. Vyrr died, but as he was engulfed in the explosion, he realized how much he dislikes the code. He wasn't evil, fine with using the dark side for light side purposes. He died a gray jedi. Personality and Traits Youth When he was a Youngling and Padawan, he greatly admired Mace Windu as he was one of the few Jedi who dared to practice the dark side of the force. He was arrogant as well, a personality he retained through his life. He was greatly obsessed with the Dark Side of the force, which led him to be very vulnerable. Palpatine himself believed that Vyrr would be his second choice as an apprentice if Anakin died or refused to join him after numerous occasions. Clearly very reckless, Mace Windu would constantly scold him. Vyrr always was suspicious of the clones. He thought that they could be easily turned against the Jedi by the senate, who already greatly disliked the Jedi. Vyrr thought Palpatine was "... An Old man who doesn't know shit..." and never would expect Palpatine to be a Sith. However, Vyrr was greatly fond of Battle Droids, even owning one himself. Vyrr also greatly despised many Jedi Rules, but not as much as Anakin. Vyrr thought they were ridiculous, and complained to Windu about it on numerous occasions. Jedi Purist Following the destruction of the Jedi Order and rise of the Empire, Vyrr survived and greatly missed the Jedi. Despite initially hating the many rules of the Order, Vyrr came to respect them as he now lived his life without them. This helped motivate Vyrr to form the Alliance To Restore The Jedi Order. During the time of the Jedi Order, Vyrr had a secret girlfriend (Though it was more like a high school crush) but following the purge, Vyrr refused to love anyone of the opposite sex, due to Jedi Rules. Vyrr was determined to restore the order, which eventually happened. Vyrr was also willing to do more then what the other Jedi he knew would do, during the time of the New Jedi Order. For example, he killed former Jedi Arlunia Garr when she turned to the Dark Side, which distanced Vyrr from the other Jedi who believed in redeeming Garr as opposed to Vyrr's old ways. Vyrr's beliefs clashed with the beliefs of the New Order, as he still remembered the Old Order. Vyrr was more willing to kill then the other Jedi, and he was greatly distanced from them. Throughout his entire life, however Vyrr stayed extremely arrogant. Gray Jedi However, around the time of his death he realized that the power of the Dark Side and the Light Side were very similar, and that the Jedi Code truly was flawed. He really did start embracing both sides. Powers And Abilities Lightsaber Vyrr was naturally talented with a lightsaber. Due to being a Jedi Guardian, he was extremely aggressive towards his enemies. He had mastered Form IV of lightsaber dueling, and was always ready to fight. As the leader of The Revolution Alliance, he was their face and all members were proud of his dueling skills. Jade Maecori, an extremely powerful Inquisitor was easily bested by Vyrr, even though she had real lightsaber training for her entire 30 years of life, while Vyrr had half of that. On numerous occasions, Vyrr bested Jade. Vyrr often fought the Yuuhzan Vong, incredibly powerful beings and killed so many of them. Vyrr was considered one of the best duelists in the new Jedi Order, as they grudgingly admitted. Vyrr was able to instantly kill someone with a single swipe Force Abilities Vyrr had a high amount of Midi-Chlorians, and so was very strong in the Force. He was able to channel the power of the Dark Side just like his master, Windu and was able to use the deadly Force Crush while staying on the light side. Vyrr was one of the few who were able to withstand the power without turning to the Dark Side. Vyrr also was strong in the Light Side, though he primarily used the dark. Vyrr was known to be highly proficient in using the Force to enhance the capabilities of his body, and as such, was able to leap to great heights and across enormous distances. For example, during the battle of Baes Logia, Vyrr was able to jump onto the top of an At-T walker, and dismantle it. Behind The Scenes Vyrr was created in the desire to create a Star Wars character played by Keannu Reeves. The author intended to turn this character into a Jedi whose existence would cause the creation of the Yoyo Fanon, as Vyrr was one of the first ever Yoyo Fanon characters. Vyrr's very birth caused a shift in the Disney Canon timeline, altering it and changing it to follow more of The Star Wars Legends continuity, while also restoring events of Disney Canon events, such as The Mandalorian TV series, and Star Wars Rebels. Non-Canon Appearances Vyrr is mainly within the Yoyo Fanon, a mix of Star Wars Legends and some elements of Disney Canon. Here are some of his non canon appearances: The Disney Canon version of Vyrr